Gypsy blood
by crystal97
Summary: For 15 years they were happy, but the people closest to them began to die. Lovina and the rest know something is terribly wrong when Sadiq appeared again. Lovina and the others have given up half their power to their kids so they are kidnapped with ease. Now its up to their kids to rescue them before something terrible happens Rated M/ more info inside. sequel to gypsy heart
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal: THIS IS THE SEQUEL! YAY! Okay so we're at the stage where all their kids of our favorite heroes are finally 15…NOTE: as the very good Author just like in book series you have to have read the first book in order to understand the second and so on…so from here I recommend IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ****GYPSY HEART**** I THINK YOU SHOULD READ IT OR THIS STORY WILL MAKE NO SENSE  
Name: Gypsy Blood  
Rating: Rated 'M' for dark themes, (tentative rape)KEYWORD: TENTATIVE, violence, blood, language, Lemons, pure awesome kick ass action, and so on and so forth ROMANCEEEEE~!  
Genre: Romance, angst, adventure, friendship and more like magic, and stuff**

The end brings forth the beginning

Lovina's POV

I can't believe it. Why now? Why do things happen after such a long time that we were all finally…happy? It seems that death is still yet so endeared with me. It has followed me, but it never dares to touch me. It knows what exactly hurts me more than my own death; the death of my loved ones. I'm standing here in the tent of someone who I thought would always be there. My nonno is dying. He fell with a severe illness, and nothing, not even magic, can save him. Once immortality fades your immune system can no longer protect you.

We've tried everything from medicine to magic, but he continued to get sick. I can't stop crying. This is a nightmare. He can't leave me; he's my nonno my only other family than my sister Feliciana. She's crying without stop as my nonno releases another cough. "nonno, please…promise m-me you'll b-be okay", I mutter squeezing his weak hand in mine as tears fall like they've never done in such a long time. 15 years to be exact.

He shakes his head making me want to release another distressed cry. "I…can't….lie to you my darling. I…" he pauses to cough and splatter blood on the sand beneath the furniture. I can't help, but panic as he seems to be chocking. I cry more calling for help, but he stops me. "No, don't", he whispers as he calms down. "But…" I begin to protest. He quiets me down rubbing my hand. "Lovina, I'm satisfied with the life I've lived. I got to see you and your sister grow…I got to see both of you marry like I've always wanted to…you even gave me great granddaughters and a great grandson. What more could I ask", he muttered as Feliciana held his other hand.

"I'm a tired old man. My appearance might not show it to be so, but I'm really much too old, hundreds of years old. I'm tired I wish to rest in peace. You and your sister are immortal that's why you look 16 and are healthy…*more coughs and blood*… Lovina promise me something…" he paused wiping his mouth. I hold back another wave of tears, but some do manage to slip out. "a-anything", I mumble.

"Continue to care for your sister like you always have. Don't be sad after I die; make sure you know well that I have lived my life like I've always wanted to. Feliciana…please take care of yourself…I want both of you, as sisters, to stay strong…Lovina I feel my strength finally going to its end. Please…stay safe and never forget to always…stay strong…I…love you girls…with all my….heart", he muttered out. I felt him go limp. I felt my face go pale. I shook my head standing abruptly.

Feliciana did the same beginning to shake my nonno. "Nonno, wake up…hehehe…don't play around…please Nonno", Feliciana began almost beginning to go hysteric. I fell to my knees again and began to scream my heart out and shaking his shoulders harshly. "NONNO! DON'T LEAVE ME! PLEASE WAKE UP! …No…please…stay with me", I finally cease my screams as I throw myself on him and cry. I can't help it.

Feliciana goes hysterical; insane as she screams loudly. I mute her out; at the moment I care of nothing. I can hear Ludwig come in with a sad expression as he pulls out Feliciana who is still screaming and sobbing. She actually begins to thrash around until Ludwig begins to whisper to her. She turns hugging him tightly as she's finally pulled out. I cry to my heart's pain as I feel it throb. It lost a part of it; a very important part of its existence completely gone.

When my tears finally dry I sit up still holding his hand as I stare at his lifeless body. Even if he died with a smile, it can't help, but hurt me more this way knowing I'd no longer see this smile directed at me and my sister. For some time I just stare not moving a muscle. It was as if I were afraid to wake him up; the feeling that he was just asleep and would wake up soon. But I knew very well that wasn't going to happen. I hear someone come in, but I just stare at my grandfather emotionless with the last of the tears I had in me dripping down my cheeks.

I feel a hand at my shoulder I only just glance at it. From the ring I just know it's Antonio, my husband. And I heard other footsteps in what I could only decipher are my beloved children already at the brink of the age of 15; the beginning of their youth. I hear them weep silently, and I know they are afraid to speak to me, but Antonio does it. "Lovi…" he mutters softly. I don't dare look at him. I continue to keep my gaze on my grandfather. "Lovina…amor…I'm sorry", he finally musters out, and I can feel the tears again.

I look at my nonno for seconds longer before I stand up, and let go. I feel the tears still stinging for release. "Mom…" Maria mumbles through her tears. I can't hold it; I cry with all my might once more as Antonio pulls me in for a hug. I sob again; it's unbearable. My children walk up to their grandfather leaning down to give him one last hug. They did not get to say goodbye like I would have wanted to. They kiss his forehead before they come up to me and hug me along with Antonio. "He's gone, Antonio", I mumble on his chest. "It's okay", he mutters and I feel he's crying as well.

After all, they both had a mutual fondness of each other. Nonno had looked at Antonio like another son for he that night at the fire many years ago had asked for my hand in marriage deciding for himself to go against his father's law. Since then both of them were extremely close. Antonio had always asked my nonno for advice whenever the kingdom was facing small problems, and my nonno was always joyous to help. We cried silently a few minutes more before we had to face my people; my tribe not my kingdom.

They were all outside the tent waiting with hopeful eyes to hear that my nonno was better. How I'd have to tell them he had passed away, would completely shatter that hope. "Lovina…young queen…how is he?" one of the gypsy asked me. I shook my head as a few more tears dripped down my face. How my tears hadn't yet ceased was understandable. The gypsy that asked me shook his head in disbelief. "The tribe leader, Romulus….has passed away", I finally take the courage to say. The immediate reaction is to be expected. They all break into tears; what else can they do.

~~a month later~~

It was then that we understood what was going on. Something bad was happening we were running out of time. The former Queen, Magdalena, has also passed away. Antonio mourns and cries in the same way I have and I can just hold on to him with my kids as they bury her in the royal cemetery. It was only the four of us there along with the maid and service of the castle for we didn't allow any other to be present. We considered our service and maids as part of the family and they too were fond of the queen. As everyone heads back into the castle Antonio turns to me.

"Lovina…you as I know something is going on. How it was a coincidence that a month after the death of your grandfather, my mother dies, is not a coincidence at all. Lovina, I'm terrified to say this, but the evil is coming back. We have to tell the kids their identity. I doubt they remember what we told them before. We have to prepare them", he says holding lightly onto my shoulders as I nod. "It will hurt being so harsh to them, but I understand. The evil is coming back I've also heard Alice's father passed away 2 weeks ago and Gilbert as well as Ludwig were mourning for Arloc a week after my nonno died and will be arriving shortly to the castle".

~~Normal POV~~

A few hours later Lovina brought Maria Isabella and Santiago to sit in the couch in front of her and Antonio. "Kids, have you ever wondered how we look", Lovina started off softly. Maria shrugged, "I guess you look like you always have", she responded. "Exactly, isn't that strange", Antonio continued. "Well, I guess it does…" Santiago began before Antonio interrupted. "What age do I look?" Antonio asked them. Santiago and Maria looked at them carefully before saying, "I don't know…like the age you're suppose to?" Lovina shook her head as she stood and asked them to follow to the closest mirror. "Maria, stand next to me", Lovina muttered. Maria did as told and looked at the reflection.

"How do I look next to you", Lovina asked her seriously. Maria gasped; she had never taken the time to look at herself. She looked exactly like her mother and even the same age. "I look as if we were twins", Maria muttered. Lovina nodded, "and San, looks exactly like your father. We are both we have important matter to talk about. Your aunt, and my other friends will be in, in just a moment", Lovina said a bit too coldly for Maria's liking. "Mom, but we're 15 how can you be 16", Maria asked. Lovina gave her a look before muttering, "I'll explain in a bit".

Maria had finally quite developed into a young woman. Her eyes had taken the same shade as Lovina's and her hair had decided to stay just past her shoulders. Santiago's eyes were actually a bit different from Antonio's they were like Maria's, hazel ones.

They heard a soft knock and soon everyone they had called to meet entered. Johanna looked like she had been recently been in tears and from the look on Gilbert and Madeline's face, they were probably responsible. Johanna's hair had grown longer over the years and reached her hips in a silvery sort of sandy blonde color. Her eyes were red from the top and blue at the bottom so part of the middle looked purple. Alexander frowned as he came in. He looked exactly like Alfred now. Alice kept a stern face. Everyone had decided they would be a bit cold to their children for their own good in the tasks they would have to endure.

They were seated next to Maria and Santiago while the other sat facing them. They said nothing before Lovina nodded to them. Francis had actually given up his element to Madeline so she controlled both light and time. They put their hands together before humming the ballad of the goddesses. The kids stared in confusion as different colored lights shone from each of their parents. Black for Alice, gray for Alfred, yellow for Madeline, maroon for Gilbert, red for Ludwig, green for Feliciana, blue for Antonio, and white for Lovina.

As they finished humming the last note, the goddesses appeared before them. The kids slouched back in the couch in amazement and fear. "Great heroes, we know what you have called us for, and it is true to fear. Lovina, although you are strong, the 2P have found another way out of their seal and will be here in just days short. Or it is rather unpredictable, for we do not sense them. It is time for the elements to awaken within the children", Aphrodite explained.

"We have still great news, our sole creator. Has created yet the same, but more powerful elements. Like I've said the new delta will be the strongest being in the universe and must train immediately after we hand these new elements. You will be able to keep your powers as we must not let you defenseless when the 2P come, but this time two elements have been decided to be given to each child", Aphrodite continued. "Now we will start the process of awakening. "First, is the shadow element and the wind element. Alexander, step up", Aphrodite pointed at Alexander. He seemed terrified, but as his parents nodded he stood up hesitantly.

The wind goddess Ares and the shadow goddess Dahlia neared him with one stone they each held. Alexander didn't know what to expect when the black and gray stone neared him. When they went inside of him he gasped in shock as his eyes turned one blue gray and the other dark blue. "You have been granted the power of the wind and shadow element. Use it wisely", both goddesses said in unison. Alexander nodded backing away.

"Earth and fire. Step up Julia", Aphrodite called up. Now Julia was a peculiar girl having both of her parents' personalities. For instance instead of shaking like Alexander, she went up just curiously like her father would of approached the situation. Galia the goddess of fire and Britias the goddess of Earth stepped up with their stones as they went inside Julia. One of her eyes turned green and one turned the color of fire. Feliciana seemed to be extremely mesmerized by how clear and alive they were more than she ever remembered Ludwig's were. Her hair had a few red and green streaks in her ash blonde hair

"Light, or time, and twilight. Step up Johanna", Aphrodite pointed to her. Johanna gave a sigh and walked up looking with an expression of not knowing what to expect. The twilight goddess, Santis, and the light and time goddess Celestia stepped up with the stones in their hands. Johanna looked at the stones curiously until they went into her. She gave a slight gasp not really wanting to show she was freaked out. One of her eyes turned yellow and the other turned a maroon as if the red and blue of her eyes mixed up with a slight gray shade. Her hair was next as some strands of her hair turned maroon and others yellow.

"water and the second delta. Santiago step up", Aphrodite called him. Everyone looked at Santiago. Santiago was a bit shocked he was the delta, but he hadn't yet realized he wasn't the main one. And he wanted to feel smug about it, but he would do that later. Nayru stepped up with a kind smile before pushing the blue stone as it went inside him. He was the only one who's eyes both turned into just one solid color. His eyes were light blue from a mixture of the delta, but his main priority was water.

Finally the kids noticed their parents all stand up, and Maria seemed quite discouraged that she had no element. It wasn't until she saw all the parents surround her, did she wonder what was going on. She looked around to everyone who had their eyes closed and hands together as if in prayer. Aphrodite, smiled and went up to her. "now it is finally time for the summa Delta to take her rightful place. Maria, you have been chosen and it was written that the first female child of the delta and the second delta would be the one to take over as summa delta", Aphrodite explained.

Everyone gasped, and Santiago seemed a bit dejected. He was jealous, but he knew he shouldn't, after all, it was his sister. Aphrodite took a white stone that floated to Maria. The difference from all stones is this one had the physical elements swirling around it. Maria gasped as it finally went inside her. "Now, you must all give her half the power of your element", Aphrodite explained. The all gave a nod without opening their eyes and soon a beam of light came from each of them for each element. Maria did not move; did not respond for she was going under a transformation.

Soon each beam had ceased and Maria finally opened her eyes in confusion. They all gasped. Lovina's eyes had been white when facing the evil, but her daughter's had changed to a different white. It was as if she was a pool of light moving in her eyes. Whenever she looked at them she saw them swirl around unlike anything she had ever seen. "we have finished here, but you all well know that even if they are awakened they will need to do the same as all of you have. There is a different destined place this time where the evil has once again been awakened and to fully unlock their true powers they must go and cleanse those places. We will meet again for now you must train", Aphrodite explained before they disappeared.

Lovina seemed to get a bit serious and looked at the kids who still seemed a bit freaked out. "Sit", she said calmly, and they did as told. "Do you kids remember the story we told you when you were 7?" Lovina asked them. They nodded. "That was a true story. Before you, Maria, were chosen as delta, I had the fate of the world in my hands. All of you listen carefully, games are over. Now, starting from this moment, you will all be trained here by your parents until you learn how to properly use your element. The evil, we have no idea will appear again. We have no time to waste", Lovina said sternly.

The kids had a feeling they were going to regret having the responsibility. "Do you have to be so cold to us because of that?" Johanna took the courage to say. "Johanna! Do not speak unless you are spoken to!" Gilbert yelled at her, making her shrink back. Her father had never once screamed at her, and much less treated her like that. "Now get up, and let's begin training. Let's get you all dressed", Alice interrupted. They were right; they would definitely regret having to train for their element.

~~3 months later~~

They had all been trained to exhaustion. Alexander looked ready to faint as he had blood running down his forehead. Julia just panted harshly as she leaned on her knees for rest. She had various scratches on her face and ripped pants. Johanna glared at her parents as they had cut right through her cheek and had made her scrape her knees to a point were light blood spilled. Santiago was in the same position as Alexander, but he certainly looked like he was chocking as he tried to regain his breath. The only who looked like she was pretty beat up was Maria. She was gushing out blood from the side of her leg. Her for head dripped blood and she had various cuts on her arms, scrapes and burns on her legs and rips on her pants and shirt.

Even though everyone seemed impressed that she was still holding up, but Lovina looked completely intact. "Maria, damn it, fight me!" Lovina yelled at her. Maria looked seriously about to burst into tears of both anger and sadness. Lovina lunged again towards her while the others continued their training. Lovina drew water and slashed it at her and turned it into ice into different ice spikes that hit Maria giving her more cuts. She clutched onto her right arm as it had received the more damage. Lovina came up to her and said sternly, "fight me, you haven't even scratched me. Your still too weak", Lovina spat.

Maria couldn't take it she snapped. She somehow mixed all the elements together and in one swift angry move she hit Lovina making her slam the wall. Everyone stopped. Antonio and Santiago ran to Lovina. "Dios mio, amor are you okay?" Antonio asked. "I'm fine, I've received worse than this even a broken arm, Antonio", Lovina dismissed it standing up and wiping herself. They all looked at Maria and she finally burst into tears surprising everyone. "I'm tired of this! Fuck the elements!" Maria yelled in angry tears. "Watch your language!" Lovina said sternly.

"Don't you tell me what I can and can't do just because you're mother. I can fucking say all the fucking words I want to say any fucking time I want! I'm tired of this crap! It's fine! We got the damn elements…goody! I understand we have the fate of this damn world in our hands, but all of you don't have to be so fucking cold to us! You would have to understand than rather than being scolded, being trained to a point of fainting, we'd want even some sort of encouragement. You should of all people then, understand that you would have wanted the support of someone rather than just being trained and given something because you're going to save the world, Lo-vi-na" Maria Isabella spat in tears.

"I'm doing this for your own good", Lovina said holding back her tears. Maria's anger did not let her notice this and she yelled, "How is it for my own _good_? I'm so tired of this. You never appreciate even the effort I've put into training. You always call me weak! I'm giving it my all and all you do is say it isn't enough?! I'm tired of this…of everything…I HATE YOU!" Maria yelled sobbing as she ran away.

"Maria!" Lovina yelled as Maria ran off. Lovina felt tears at her eyes, she was extremely hurt by her daughter especially of the fact that she had told her she hated her and much more because she didn't call her mother. Lovina was an immortal and even if she was older than how she looked everything of that age stayed with her.

She had the mind-set of a 16 year –old as well as the face and body of one, so words hurt her more even when they said a mother should be strong. Lovina hugged Antonio tightly crying lightly. Santiago placed a hand at her shoulder, "Mom…don't cry. I don't like it when you cry", Santiago whispered.

"I wish I could make her understand", Lovina whispered.

Crystal: so we'll end it here. You might already know what happens next chapter. See you next time


	2. Taken

Crystal: so we're back with another chapter. So rather than continuing with unwanted intros let's get this going :D

Taken

Maria cried in her room as some of the blood she still had on her wounds stained the sheets of her bed. Christina, her nanny came in shocked and helped her, more of forced her, into the bath as she carefully cleaned the teen's wounds. "Nanny, why is mother so unfair?" Maria asked looking in disdain at the wounds her mother had created on her.

"None of that child, your mother wants just the best for you, and your safety", Christina whispered beginning to wash her hair. "No, she's killing me in the process. She treats me so unkindly. It makes me wonder if I was a mistake, and she never wanted to have me and my brother", Maria whispered.

"Maria Isabella Carriedo, stop this nonsense! Your mother loves you both with all her heart. I'm not the right person to tell you how I know so, but you have to believe it. She has her reasons for being that way with you. You just have to be patient with her dear", Christina said soothingly as she finished helping her bathe and handed her a towel. Maria just stayed quiet. She would apologize to her mother later for the way she had yelled those obscenities at her.

She was given a simple gown to wear for the evening. A yellow one that wasn't too sweaty, and one that was just right for the summer. She sat on the bed placing on her shoes before she heard a knock on the door. "Come in", she said nonchalantly . She looked up to see her mother in her own summer gown. "Mom…I" Maria began, but Lovina hushed her. "No, don't say anything. I just have to apologize for the way I've been treating you. I know, I was wrong to have let everyone be so cold, but I just wanted to train you without any distractions", Lovina sighed.

"Mom, you made me feel as though I was a mistake to be born", Maria looked down. Lovina's eyes widened. "Never! Don't ever think that, Maria. I love you and your brother more than anything in the world. I never wanted to tell you this, but I guess you're all ready to learn this. This is one of the greatest reason I treated you coldly and why I want you so badly to train", Lovina explained holding her daughter's hand.

"What is it?" Maria asked.

"After we had finally sealed the evil, everyone had gotten married, and had their own children. When my wedding came, it was the best moment in my life, but I had no idea that evil that I had sealed had managed to control your Nanny and place a potion that allowed her to implant a virus in my stomach. Your father and I had well…our first…night together that day, and right after, I collapsed. Someone had informed your father that him and I….having made love would result in my child having that virus they placed in me", Lovina began to explain.

"Mother, did your child die?" Maria asked. Lovina shook her head, "No, it didn't. Your father had slept me for four months and I realized then I was pregnant. I told your auntie Madeline to forward time to just a month before the baby was suppose to be born. I was planning on reversing time so that I could avoid the virus from being placed, since the beginning , but the evil figured it out and tried ripping my insides to ensure the baby was forced to come out. It was extremely painful. I as well as the child was dying, but someone appeared", Lovina muttered.

"Who?" Maria asked curiously.

"My mother, she came from the heavens with a rare plant called the scared flower that had magical powers that managed to save me and my child", Lovina smiled. "And where is that child now?" Maria asked feeling a bit betrayed of a possible third child. "Maria, that's you. You and your brother are those children", Lovina said with tears at her eyes.

"But how? You said one child", Maria said shocked. "When I was saved, you were the first to be born, but it wasn't until your auntie Alice said there was another child, and it was your brother. You were both born with blonde hair because of the flower, but we used magic to hide it. The reason I wanted both of you to train was because I'm afraid that evil will take both of you away from me. After all I did to keep both of you safe and alive. I wouldn't bear to lose either you or your brother. I have suffered too much, and I didn't care as long as you children were born healthy. I don't want to lose you, your brother, or your father, or just anyone I love. I've already lost my grandfather I don't want to lose anyone else", Lovina cried.

Maria began to cry as well and hugged her mother tightly, "mom…I had no idea. I'm so sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry for how I've acted these past 15 years". Lovina shook her head wiping away her daughter's tears. "I still think like a 16 year-old, honey, I was the same and still act the same as I did before, but now I have a greater responsibility, but I promise I'll give you, your brother, cousins, and friends all the support you need", Lovina whispered before smiling.

"Come now, it's time to eat", Lovina smiled holding her hand. Once they reached the dining room, Maria sat next to her mother and father. They had begun to eat when Lovina paused suddenly as they had gone halfway through the meal. She stood up quickly in complete fear. Everyone knew that look, but didn't stand quickly enough as the wall was exploded. They all ran next to Lovina as she held onto Santiago as well. All the others made the children get behind them all as a wave of dust settled in avoiding them from seeing beyond the table.

They heard a loud cackle, and it made Lovina shiver all over. When it cleared she saw none other than 2P Romana and the other 2P. The kids gasped they looked like their parents, but they still had at the same time huge differences. Maria clutched tightly to her mother's dress. "Ahh, it's so good to see you again. Dear me, you haven't changed one bit. Oh you're still 16. How lovely!" 2P Romana laughed.

"2P! Romana, you disgusting thing. How did you manage to come back?" Lovina said through gritted teeth. "Oh, that was no hard task. How could I have forgotten to mention. I never did quite bury Sadiq so I revived him. Well I'm still not out of there, but Sadiq is working on my escape do not fear the time hasn't come yet. I just like you to know my children are indeed free, and are going to kill your vile children"

"Lovi, I'll make you mine after we escape", 2P Spain winked grinning maliciously. Lovina was taken aback, and Antonio retorted, "She's mine!" The kids just hid there, scared out of their minds. "Don't worry, you're not in danger yet this is just a signal. See you soon, Lovi", 2P Romana winked before they disappeared. Lovina sighed heavily and walked forward. "Stay back", Antonio told the kids as they neared the area where the evil 2P's had just disappeared. Finding no traces of anything Lovina and the others turned around, until suddenly, a great creature the kids did not recognize appeared behind their parents.

They gave a scream and Lovina turned around as her eyes widened, "Sadiq…" she mumbled. Sadiq grinned widely showing off his new fangs. He took a hold of Lovina while his evil minions grabbed everyone else. "Let me go!" Lovina thrashed as she tried to use the elements, but it worked to no avail. "My foolish gypsy princess…" Sadiq began. "I'm not a princess anymore, I'm the Queen of Espania", she yelled. He seemed angered by this and he raised a hand slapping her across the face. She gave a slight grunt as Antonio thrashed.

"Mom!" Santiago and Maria yelled. "Oh, are these your children?" Sadiq smiled endearingly. Lovina glared at him when she saw a glint of an evil act he was about to do. The guards ran in lunging forward, but where thrown back. "Guards lead the kids to the horse stalls and keep back anything that nears them!" Antonio yelled. The guard moved into actions pushing the kids along.

"RUN!" Lovina yelled to the kids. They shook their heads frozen. Sadiq raised his hand about to send an evil ball of energy towards them. Lovina managed to kick it to the other direction. She punched Sadiq with her fist on fire as he hissed. Lovina used her wind to send a white feather to them. "Use this to go unlock the elements, but get away from here NOW!" Lovina yelled as she was suddenly hit so harshly she fainted.

Sadiq grinned picking her up bridal style. "Mom!" Maria and Santiago yelled. "She said run!" Julia told them pulling them along. "Get them!" Sadiq yelled to the other minions. Antonio, Gilbert, and Alfred managed to make the creatures slip. Antonio wet the ground floors and the creatures stumbled. Alfred summoned inside tornadoes that made them clash. Gilbert made them go crazy for a few seconds, while the guard slashed them with swords and lances.

They reached the horses' stalls, as Julia jumped on the horse and directed the others to do the same. Alexander saw Maria completely confused and stretched out his hand to her. She took it as Santiago grabbed onto Johanna and they galloped full speed. Once they reached the outside, they gasped. Everything was dead the people had become zombie like. They continued riding going towards the forest. As they galloped they noticed a girl on a black bird.

"Oh no, they found us", Julia said worried. They stopped in front of the girl completely trembling. "Don't be scared", they heard her say. She was wearing a hood covering her face. She got off the magnificent bird revealing her face. Maria gasped. Another look alike of her mother was present before them. This girl was the complete copy of her mother except she had crimson eyes. "Who are you?" Johanna asked defensively.

"I am Lovina's shadow, Romana. The goddesses asked me to come assist you. The evil wasn't expected to come up until you all turned 16. You aren't ready yet, but with my help we can get something done", Romana explained. "I want you to gallop a few more minutes there you will find the forest no one dares enter. Even if it looks scary go in there no matter what", Romana told them before her and her bird sunk into the ground like shadows and left.

"Let's go", Alexander said. Johanna looked at him as if he was crazy. "Al, are you crazy. You're my cousin and stuff, but seriously you got to be kidding", Johanna mumbled. "He's right if she knows about the goddesses, she must be right. So I agree with Alex", Maria blushed slightly obviously not going unnoticed by Johanna and Santiago. They both smirked before they noticed each other and blushed.

"Let's go then. It's decided we must head for the forbidden forest". It wasn't as far as they first thought and by a few hours they had reached it. Maria jumped off the horse cautiously and saw the entrance was dark and creepy. She stepped forward the other following and suddenly all of them were pulled in. It was exactly as Lovina had left it. Beautiful, and untouched. "Wow, it's not like it looks on the outside at all", Julia said in awe. They turned finding the same girl that looked their age.

"Good, I must explain now. This place we'll use to train you just a bit more. You see the reason you were even decided to be trained is because you aren't 16 yet, which is the age were the elements are more manageable. Your parents received the elements at that age, thus the reason why they remain 16 year olds. People must think you are rather sisters or brothers more than just their children. Now the training won't be just a practice. Your lives will really be in danger. You must unlock the elements and that will be training", Romana explained.

"Maria Isabella, give me the feather", she stretched out her hand. Maria did as told as Romana took it. "This will help you be guided into the right direction of the element. Fire, is first followed by Earth of course since they have been united", Romana told them. "Now before you head out of course you need a change of clothes, weapons, and some songs that will help", Romana said making her harp appear. She swirled her hand and their clothes transformed. "Wow, this is so cool", Maria beamed as the others agreed.

"Well, let me just tell you your mother had chosen these clothes when they first headed out to unlock the elements. Those clothes you are wearing are the very same ones they used", Romana smiled. Maria grinned. She finally understood, in a way, how her mother thought. She still kept forgetting her mother was still in the body of 16 year-old girl and could still fend for herself, but they had all given her half of their element so now her priority was to save her mother. "Now these are the weapons they used years ago when Lovina have grabbed them in Germania kingdom", Romana said as she summoned the weapons they had used years ago.

Maria reached out as a bow and arrow reached down to her. "Cool", she smiled. The others were quite satisfied with getting a sword in exception of Julia who grinned at having received two very sharp long daggers. "Now I will proceed with passing on the memories of your parents as if all of you live it. Most of you will have both of your parents memories, but Santiago and Maria will have just one parent. Maria you will get Lovina's memories, and you Santiago, you'll get Antonio's", Romana said softly playing her harp and humming.

They all clamped their eyes shut as memories flowed in rapidly. Once they were done they all seemed like they wanted to cry. "I'm sure you've seen everything your parents had to go through at just 16, is that right?" Romana asked them. They nodded, Maria let herself sit on the floor as the memories still flowed fresh in her mind. She saw how her grandparents were killed. How her mother's sister had been taken away. How she had met her father that one night and had quickly fallen in love. Her mother finding out the person her grandfather had taken in as an advisor was the murderer, and the one who was the demon king.

Trying to find a way to free herself from the crystal, almost being forced to marry the demons king. The appearance of the 2P. What shocked her completely was seeing through the eyes of her mother how her father had been killed. It went on until her father had revived. Her parents first night; she blushed furiously, but she could not blink that memory away, and finally her birth up until today. Maria had a few tears, but she wiped them away. "Your mother, had helped me and the other shadows see color and have color. For that I'm very grateful to her", Romana smiled.

"I understand how she thinks now", Maria explained calmly. "It's funny how she was a person to curse a lot", Maria laughed. "She still does, that girl, I know her so well, but not in front of you. Even with this, she still has a much more amazing voice than me", Romana sighed. "Well, I don't remember the last time my mother sang to us", Santiago interrupted. "Dude, my dad was fucking awesome, but it was kind of heartbreaking having to see my mother die", Johanna grinned.

"Well, I think most of them died at least once, but as always love was there to save them. It was such a scary sight. Just imagine dying and seeing those you love die", Romana explained. They remained thoughtful for a bit just thinking of seeing any of themselves die. After all, they were family, well at least most of them were related, and they were best friends nonetheless that have been together since forever. "Ve~? That would be horrible", Julia mumbled ve-ing softly. "This is why your parents were trying to train you. They don't want the same experience for any of you", Romana explained.

"I get it… I can't believe I was so cruel to her", Maria mumbled. "Look, it's alright. We'll talk more in the morning why don't you go to sleep?" Romana smiled. She nodded as Romana disappeared. They decided that it would be better if they did sleep. Maria Isabella didn't sleep. She just lay on her side crying silently to herself. "Maria, don't cry", her brother whispered. He was crying himself and he had gotten up to lay next to her and hug her. They hugged each other tightly letting themselves weep just for this one time.

They heard a voice call out to them and looked up to see their mother. "Mom!" they yelled in unison. Lovina nodded from the room they had locked her in. She was reflected in a sort of smoke cloud. "Mom, I'm scared", Maria whispered. "I know, but I believe in you two. I know you can do it, your much more stronger than me and the others ever were", she whispered placing her hand against the smoke reflection as if she were standing behind a window or mirror.

They both began to cry, and suddenly, they heard light whistling. They looked up before Lovina began to sing, (1) _"__Es pronto para comprender. Que pueda mirarte y verme a la vez. Que escuches hoy mi voz que tanto te canto, los meses que tu fuiste yo"_

Maria and Santiago sniffed lightly as they remembered that song their mother had sun for them as children. "_Es pronto para comprender, la vida es tan bella como tu la quieras ver. Si lloras, cantare. Si sufres te hablare. Si mueres, moriré también", _Lovina sang feeling herself tear up.

"_Si te cuentan que llore, cuando te cogi en mis brazos. No me pude contener porque te quiero tanto"_, she smiled sadly letting one tear slip down her cheek. "mom, we love you", Maria muttered. Lovina nodded, "I love you both with all my heart. Take care of each other. You must remain together", she whispered. Maria and Santiago nodded before they heard something in the background on Lovina's side.

Lovina looked startled and looked panicked as she backed away. "Who are you talking to?" they heard a gruff and deep voice say. "That's none of your business!" Lovina yelled. Santiago and Maria looked horrified at the mirror as they saw true fear in their mother's eyes. "Mom!" Maria yelled. Lovina looked to the side at them and shook her head for them to stay silent.

"Respond to me!" they heard the man yell before he neared their mother and slapped her across the face. They finally saw it was the man, Sadiq. He carried Lovina with ease from the ground and slammed her to the floor. Santiago placed a hand at Maria's mouth to keep her horrified scream from escaping her lips. Sadiq picked Lovina up again who kicked him and did a backwards flip clenching her fists. When he lunged towards her he managed to use the life sucking dark tentacles and hold her.

She gave choked gasp as it sucked the life out of her. Maria couldn't watch anymore and she hid her face in her brother's shoulder. Santiago watched in anger as he finally let her mother fall limply to the floor trying to regain her breath. Sadiq chuckled walking up to Lovina and picking her up in his arms. She tried struggling, but it was no use. Sadiq saw the reflected smoke mirror, and he smirked towards them. He pushed back her head moving strands of her loose hair behind her ear.

He licked his lips before forcing them onto Lovina. Santiago wanted to scream for him to get his dirty lips away from her, and when Maria looked it started to make her blood boil. "Let my mother go…" she muttered angrily. She saw her mother trying to pry him off and she only whimpered clearly disgusted. He parted as Lovina tried spitting. He reached the hem of her summer dress and smirked at them once again. Maria shook her head and her eyes began to glow.

"Maria….don't" Santiago said, but didn't really mean for he wanted the man to leave his mother. Maria's hair began to swirl everywhere and when she saw him slip her dress just a bit more, a bit above her breast, she gave an angry yell before sending a beam of all elements to Sadiq. The surprising thing was that it passed through the smoke vision and directly hit Sadiq. Lovina fell to the floor trying to hold herself up. Sadiq seemed shocked that he was hit. He obviously had no idea who it was that attacked him. "I thought it was your husband", he hissed at her.

"I'm here now", they heard Antonio's voice. Sadiq lunged for Lovina, but Antonio managed to slip her into his arms. "You stupid brat!" Sadiq yelled. "You are not hurting her!" Antonio yelled. They saw nothing more as Sadiq attacked and wiped away their vision. "Santiago! We can't stay here. We have to go before Romana finds out. We don't have time to train any longer! That monster will do something to our mother!" Maria yelled in tears.

"You're right. We have to go", Santiago agreed as they began to wake everyone.

**Crystal: so another chap for all of you. Review :D**  
**(1) SONG: PALABRAS PARA PAULA by LODVG** Note: this song was on chapter 5 of Gypsy heart if you want to understand its special value… lyrics in case you didn't know spanish. Lol so here are the translations:

"Es pronto para comprender, que puedo mirarte y verme a la vez. Que escuches hoy mi voz, que tanto te canto; los meses que tu fuistes yo" "it's soon to realize that I can look at you and see myself at once. That you hear my voice today that had sung for you so much. The months that you were me".

"Es pronto para comprender, la vida es tan bella como tú la quieres ver" "it's soon to realize, that life is as beautiful as you want it to be"

"Si lloras cantare"= "if you cry, I will sing" "si sufres, te hablare"= "if you suffer, I'll speak to you" "si mueres, moriré también" = "if you die, I will die as well".

"si te cuentan que llore cuando te cogí en brazos, no me pude contener porque te quiero tanto"= "If they tell you that I cried, when I had picked you in my arms, I just couldn't resist; because I love you so much".


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE!

So here's what I got to say...i'm really sorry to all of you I haven't updated. really I am and I know I had promised not to be late with the updates and stuff, but here's the thing:

1) my laptop completely shut down and the screen is black and I had a sad -.-' (rage scream and lots of cursing maybe even throwing my laptop to the floor in anger for its failure)

2) all the pre-written chapters for all my stories have been completely erased which means i'll have to re-write them all up again

3) I need to find a sort of Microsoft word to write my stories since my new laptop doesn't have one apparently

4) most important reason: it is my JUNIOR year of high school which means I have tons of hw, tests, and college application stuff

5) second most important reason I didn't update: I currently work at ,(reminds me of America lol) but not for long cause i'm quitting tomorrow and you might think it's an awesome job (believe me I thought it was at first)...but no! don't fall under their trap lol

HIGLIGHT: I am currently writing again and I will positively make sure to get a chapter up...i'm back on business and let me just say thank you to all of my lovely followers for their patience :3 I can guarantee you an update later this upcoming week I promise just give me time to recover as i'm typing this is the first time I've used it since the accident sorry. well thank you guys again and im sorry


End file.
